I suoi occhi
by SelenaRa
Summary: Tsk, il principe dei saiyan non si sarebbe mai intimidito davanti allo sguardo severo di quella gallina isterica. La moglie di Son Goku non si sarebbe mai fatta sopraffare da un cinico bastardo principe senza regno né sudditi. Buona Lettura


Voltò il capo, mentre l'uomo si alzava dal letto e si rivestiva.  
_Chichi, cos'hai combinato?_si chiese mentre il principe dei saiyan era lì, in quella stanza e la osservava con un ghigno.  
" Scommetto che ora sarai contenta." fece malizioso lui. " Beh, ci si rivede gallina." fece per uscire, quando lei lo fermò.  
" Non ti permetto sai?" dichiarò alzandosi dal letto ed avvolgendosi il lenzuolo intorno al corpo. "Punto primo: lo volevi anche tu. Punto secondo: **tu **non devi neanche pensare di chiamare **me **gallina. Punto terzo: non ci si rivede. Non accadrà mai più."  
" Se lo dici tu." sogghignò lui con aria strafottente. " Anzi, scommetto che..." avanzò verso di lei. " se ti stessi così vicino..." l'attirò a sé. " non la penseresti così, _Chichi_."  
Lo spinse via da sé, decisa. " Invece la penso allo stesso modo, Vegeta." sillabò quasi per dispetto. Lei non era Bulma: non avrebbe fatto tutto quello che lui le avrebbe detto.  
Il moro si leccò le labbra, fissandola quasi divertito.  
" Lo sai vero che non fai altro che invogliarmi, facendo così?" si mise le mani in tasca.  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio. " Stammi a sentire principe dei miei stivali. Non è colpa mia se sei attratto da chi ti insulta."  
" Mh, non sono attratto da chi mi infamia, in realtà." avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di lei. " Ma solo- e _stranamente_- da te." soffiò.  
Lo allontanò ancora. " Ascoltami. Io non sopporto tua moglie, tu non sopporti mio marito e ci ignoriamo a vicenda. Sommando tutte queste cose, capirai bene che è stato uno sbaglio." Santo muso verde, la donna di Kakaroth era così..._patetica.__  
_" Io non ho mai detto che non è stato uno sbaglio, _Chichi_"  
" Non chiamarmi per nome. Se proprio devi farlo non con quel tono allusivo."  
Ed era anche _permalosa._Non capiva che ci trovava in lei quello stupido di Kakaroth.  
" Tsk, io faccio quello che voglio." precisò, lui.  
" Bene, allora farai quello che vuoi fuori da casa mia." fece, indicando la porta.  
" Ho detto che faccio quello che voglio, non quello che mi ordina una gallina così idiota da non capire che l'uomo che ha sposato è un demente."  
" Non offendere Goku, bastardo."  
" Sta' un po' zitta, oca."  
" Oca sarà Bulma"  
" Giusto, tu sei solo una puttanella." Gli tirò uno schiaffo. Lui le fermò il braccio prima che potesse colpirlo. " Non provarci mai più, _Chichi_"  
"Fuori da casa mia!" gli urlò contro. Vegeta strinse la presa sul suo braccio.  
" Devi prima pagare per quello che stavi per fare." ghignò, facendo volare via le lenzuola e lasciandola nuda davanti a sé.  
" Non ci provare nemmeno." fece lei, strattonando il braccio. La presa si fece più intensa e dolorosa. " Lasciami."  
" Eppure prima ti era piaciuto così tanto." mormorò prendendola in giro, circondandole la vita con un braccio. I loro occhi s'incrociarono: nero nel nero. Cupo nell'acceso.

_Gli occhi di lui non erano come quelli di Goku. Erano profondi e tormentati.__  
__Gli occhi di lei non erano come quelli di Bulma. Erano caldi e materni._

" Prima era prima. Non ero in me. Ora lasciami." fece lei, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
" Di' un po': com'è che tutto un tratto sei così...mh... tenace. Sono i sensi di colpa? In fondo hai goduto sotto un uomo che non è tuo marito." chiese, mentre con due dita tracciava una linea immaginaria intorno al seno di lei. "Anzi che è molto meglio di lui." ghignò soddisfatto.  
Sospirò appena, fremendo. " Mi sento in colpa è vero, ma ciò non toglie che io ti detesti." affermò guardandolo.  
Le stuzzicò un bottoncino roseo con due dita e lo osservò famelico. "Mh, non ho mai detto che non mi detesti." saggiò un seno di lei, che gemette.  
" Smettila." soffiò, spingendo il seno verso la bocca di lui. Ah _non era coerente.__  
_" Lo vuoi, vero?" la sfiorò intimamente. Lei piegò la testa all'indietro.  
" Mh, Gohan...Goten...stanno...stanno per tornare."  
" E allora? Sai quanto me ne frega di quei mocciosi?" dichiarò.  
" Se...se Gohan...ti...ti vede mentre..." le mordicchiò il collo, massaggiandole un seno. " Smettila o...oppure mio figlio...ti ammazzerà" si leccò le labbra, soffocando un gemito. Stava perdendo la ragione: quel saiyan era _così_...  
Si morse un labbro, allontanandolo ancora una volta da sé utilizzando tutta la forza di cui disponeva. " Ho detto che devi andartene." cercò di darsi un contegno, indossando una leggera sottoveste bianca.

Vegeta ghignò. Quella donna era _così_...Scosse il capo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Chichi poggiò le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò severa: lo stesso sguardo che rivolgeva a Goku quando le diceva che sarebbe stato ad allenarsi in qualche posto lontano da casa.  
Rimasero in quelle posizioni a lungo.  
Tsk, il principe dei saiyan non si sarebbe mai intimidito davanti allo sguardo severo di quella gallina isterica.  
La moglie di Son Goku non si sarebbe mai fatta sopraffare da un cinico bastardo principe senza regno né sudditi.

_Dei passi. __  
_" Mamma sono tornato. C'è anche Trunks, Bulma gli ha dato il permesso di restare a pranzo, per te va bene?" i due bambini senza neanche bussare entrarono nella stanza. Spalancarono gli occhi.  
_Un cigolio insistente.__  
_" Co...co...co..." cercò di articolare il giovaneBrief.  
" Ma...ma...mamma?" la chiamò il suo piccolo Goten.  
Cercò di coprirsi inutilmente. " Goten, Trunks." si finse arrabbiata mentre si avvicinò a loro e li puntò il dito contro. " Nessuno vi ha detto che non si entra nelle stanze degli altri senza prima bussare? Piccoli maleducati fuori da questa stanza: per oggi niente pranzo Goten!"  
" Ma mammina..."  
" Goten!"  
" Va bene..." abbassò lo sguardo mettendo il broncio. " Dai Trunks andiamo." incitò l'amico mogio-mogio. Il lilla lo seguì cercando di riflettere. Insomma: perché suo padre sembrava muoversi su Chichi? Cosa stavano facendo? Arrivò ad una conclusione: di sicuro visto che la odiava tanto stava cercando di ucciderla! Sì, ecco perché lei si lagnava tanto!  
" Ehi Goten..." chiamò l'amico con tono soddisfatto. " forse so cosa stava succedendo lì dentro."

Non credeva di aver mentito così, Dende-sama guardare Goten negli occhi era come guardare negli occhi Goku. Si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul letto.  
" Non credevo te la sapessi cavare così. Non sei poi tanto stupida." constatò sua Altezza mentre guardava il soffitto.  
" Sta zitto." _Goku...__  
_" Sai che probabilmente Kakaroth ha visto tutto, vero?" lei deglutì.  
_Se Vegeta avesse avuto ragione, lei..._" Certo, certo. Piuttosto: sai che Trunks racconterà tutto a Bulma, vero?"  
" Tsk, e allora?"  
" Ti farà fuori."  
" Sbagliato" la contraddì lui. " farà fuori te, non me."

Il moro guardò sorpreso il lilla. " Se è come dici, Trunks, dovremo avvertire il fratellone!" " Va bene, anche se non vedo cosa potrebbe fare Gohan..."  
Proprio in quel momento il primogenito di Goku fece il suo ritorno a casa, il fratellino ed il glicine gli si avvicinarono di corsa. "Gohan! Lo zio Veggy vuole ammazzare la mamma!" "Che? Vegeta cosa...?" ripeté confuso.  
"Sì, li abbiamo visti prima! Le stava facendo male! Su, sbrigati..." Goten gli prese la mano e tentò di trascinarlo verso le scale. " Dai Gohan! Non voglio che la mamma muoia, dai!". Il maggioreguardò Trunks come a chiedere conferma. Quello alzò le spalle e disse: "Beh è l'unica cosa chepapà può fare a Chichi."  
"Ma dove sono ora?" chiese. "Al piano di sopra, vieni!" lo trascinò il fratellino.  
"Al piano di..." il Son guardò la porta della camera da letto dei genitori, gli occhi si ridussero a sue fessure e lasciò la mano del minore e salì le scale di corsa.

Le si mise ancora una volta sopra e ghignò.  
" Sai _Chichi_, non credevo fossi così decente." pronunciò osservando il corpo della donna sotto di sé. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, ribaltando le pozioni: si trovò a cavalcioni su di lui. Scese da quella posizione e si rivestì.  
Il saiyan la raggiunse, stringendola da dietro, mordicchiandole il collo e stringendo i seni di lei tra le proprie mani. La mora abbassò il capo all'indietro, cercando di mantenere un briciolo di compostezza. Vegeta mugugnò qualcosa in dissenso non appena avvertì l'aura del giovane Son. "Il moccioso è tornato." fece, baciandole le spalle e infilando le mani sotto la maglietta di lei.  
"Gohan?" fece Chichi fremendo.  
"Mh" emise Vegeta facendola voltare, sfiorandole la scollatura con le labbra quasi non potesse fare a meno di tenerle lontane dalla pelle di lei.

Era arrivato davanti alla porta.  
Quel bastardo era lì dentro, chissà cosa stava facendo a sua madre.  
Gohan chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro per calmarsi e poi li riaprì di scatto abbassando la maniglia."Ehilà, moccioso" si sentì chiamare. Osservò il corpo di sua madre sul letto, ignorando Vegeta.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese incredulo. Non poteva credere che fosse successo quello che pensava. No, era tutto un sogno. Un dannatissimo incubo.  
Chichi si coprì in imbarazzo non avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Non Gohan e non in questo modo. Sentì la voce del Principe rispondere sicura "Mi sembra che alla tua età certe cose dovresti saperle, moccioso". Osservò Vegeta nella sua solita e irritante posa che ghignava malizioso ed era calmo, tranquillo e pacato. Come faceva?  
Il giovane Son scosse il capo e fissò la madre con una smorfia di disgusto. "Vi lascio continuare" sputò velenoso, uscendo dalla stanza. Si voltò solo un attimo, per poter riosservare la madre con rancore.  
"Gohan!" urlò Chichi, scendendo dal letto e facendo per seguirlo. Vegeta la fermò, attirandola a sé.  
"È grande, lascialo sbollire" le sussurrò sul collo, prima di morderlo e leccarlo.  
Lo scostò. " Non sono cazzi tuoi. Vattene via!" lo osservò adirata. Era colpa sua se adesso suo figlio la odiava, era colpa sua se aveva tradito Goku, era colpa sua se...  
"Non accetto ordini da te, odio ripetermi." fece incrociando le braccia e guardandola.

"Sparisci!" urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. " Non voglio più vederti, hai capito?! Mi stai rovinando la vita, dannazione!" gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e cadde inginocchiata a terra. _Stava piangendo.__  
_"Vuoi smetterla di frignare?"Ma non si stava mai zitto? Eppure Bulma si lamentava dei suoi silenzi. No, quello non stava in silenzio nemmeno se l'ammazzavano.  
"Frigno quanto mi pare. Va' via se non ti sta bene" si asciugò le lacrime. Era la prima volta che piangeva dopo tanto. Non l'aveva più fatto da...  
"Volentieri" se ne andava, finalmente. Chichi tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sperando di vederlo presto volare via da quella finestra aperta. Sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi e poi le sue braccia cingerla, per buttarla sul letto.  
"Prima _Chichi_..." si mise su di lei " mi prendo ciò che mi spetta" asserì ghignando, strappandole i vestiti di dosso. Lei si coprì con le mani, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Tu non ti prenderai un bel niente" fece corrucciando la fronte.  
"Sta un po' zitta gallina" le disse, mentre le afferrava i polsi e li posizionava sul capo di lei.  
" Ti ho già detto che..." la zittì, _a modo suo_. Chichi cercò di divincolarsi.  
Le faceva schifo era solo un bastardo, un dannato pervertito. Altro che nobile Principe.  
Le leccò il collo e scese ad accarezzarle i fianchi, mentre con una mano le stringeva i polsi. La mora sperava finisse presto, si sentiva più in colpa ed era colpa sua. Anzi la colpa era di tutti e due. Sua e di Vegeta.

Entrò in lei irruento e Chichi poté ancora una volta sapere la differenza con il suo Goku.  
Il Son era dolce ed anche immaturo. Aveva paura di farle male e non si lasciava mai del tutto andare. Era razionale perfino nel momento in cui non doveva esserlo.  
Il Principe invece era tutt'altro: rude, passionale, si lasciava andare tanto da farla urlare dal dolore, ma anche dal piacere. _Era il perfetto contrario di Goku._

Vegeta si muoveva su di lei quasi affamato, affondando sempre di più, procurando piacere solo per sé. Lei era _solo_la donna di Kakaroth. Non c'erano legami d'affetto che li univano. Non vedeva perché non dovesse essere egoista.  
La fissò, mentre lei cercava di trattenere le urla guardandolo quasi volesse sfidarlo.  
Non avrebbe ceduto. Nessuno dei due lo avrebbe fatto.  
Vegeta capì quanto quella donna gli somigliasse, nel profondo. Non aveva avuto il suo stesso passato, ma era somigliante a lui più di quanto credesse.  
Continuò a spingere rude, senza alcuna delicatezza. Non gli importava di certo farle male, ma quando la sentì urlare di dolore sentì una stretta al petto. Era quello che sulla Terra si chiamava _compassione_? Beh, l'odiava.  
Cominciò a muoversi sempre più violento e indelicato e continuò così fino a quando non siriversò in lei. Chichi ansimò, seguendolo e sospirò sollevata. _Era finita.__  
_Lui le morse il collo e poi si alzò.  
"Sai cosa vuol dire,_Chichi_?" le chiese mentre si rivestiva.  
Lei scosse il capo. Vegeta si abbassò su di lei. "Vuol dire che da oggi in poi sarai la mia puttana." sfiorò con l'indice il punto in cui l'aveva morsa. " E quando dico mia vuol dire soltanto mia."  
La mora lo fissò. " Te lo scordi. Io non sarò mai la tua puttana."  
"Allora non mi ascolti..." disse. "tu già lo sei." nel mentre si avvicinava alla finestra. "Ah, salutami il moccioso" ghignò ironico prima di spiccare il volo.  
"Bastardo" gli urlò controChichi, lanciandogli dietro un cuscino. Strinse le lenzuola sospirando. _Goku, perdonami..._

_Mesi dopo..._

Era tornato. Il suo Goku era tornato.  
Si sentiva al settimo cielo mentre osservava Goku e Goten l'uno vicino all'altro, felici.  
Si sentì osservata e si voltò. _La stava osservando_. Vegeta le ghignò malizioso e lei gli mandò un sorriso tirato. Per una frazione di secondi i loro sguardi s'incontrarono.

_Gli occhi di lui non erano come quelli di Goku. Erano profondi e tormentati.__  
__Gli occhi di lei non erano come quelli di Bulma. Erano caldi e materni._

"Mamma, mamma" si voltò Goten la stava chiamando. "Vero che prepari a me e papà un bel pranzetto?" chiese con occhioni da cucciolo.  
"Certo" sorrise ai due.  
"Papà vieni devo farti vedere una cosa." Trunks lo tirò per la manica. Lui si lasciò portare. Si guardò indietro giustoin tempo per vedere andar via i tre. Tornò a guardare davanti a sé.

Chichi si voltò. _Se n'era andato_.  
Sospirò. "Chichina muoviti!"  
"Arrivo" e corse incontro al suo unico amore. _Almeno lo credeva._

_*-{-}-*_

Prima che le migliaia di fan della BulmaxVegeta o GokuxChichimi lincino devo spiegare alcune sempre voluto scrivere una VegetaxChichi. Era il mio sogno nel cassetto, però non mi venivano idee. Fino a quando due mesi fa ho avuto l'illuminazione xD Mi è venuta l'idea giusta e spero di averla descritta per bene. Lo so che ilpairing è puramente campato per aria, ma a me piace ù.ù Cioè non mi fraintendete io sono per Goku e Chichi, però...ù_ù  
So che non molti la leggeranno perché si considera spesso Chichi una gallina non degna del grande Principe dei Saiyan (ma dove?!ò.o) ed anche perché è lunga ed esistono persone pigre come me ù.ù, ma non m'importa di quanti leggano o commentano.  
Io sono già soddisfatta così ù_ù  
Ci si legge^^


End file.
